1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand held hot air dryers, such as used for drying human hair, and more particularly, to such dryer using a mechanism for wrapping its electric cord when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although hand held hair dryers are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,329, there is a need for such hair dryers having a simple mechanism for manually retracting and storing its electric cord when not in use.